Valentine's A Day For Lovers
by I Love IY
Summary: Summary: Kagome celebrates Valentine's Day in the Feudal Era then decides to take Miroku and Sango to the dance at her school. Fluffiness and WAFF alert. InuKag, MirSan.
1. Chapter 1

Valentines- A day for lovers

Summary: Kagome celebrates Valentine's Day in the Feudal Era then decides to take Miroku and Sango to the dance at her school. Fluffiness and WAFF alert. Inu/Kag, Mir/San.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so tell me if it sucks, but help me out here with your comments but no flames. I wanna know if I suck at writing or not so it's up to you guys to tell me. Oh, yeah, and in this fan fic, Inuyasha and Kagome are already a couple.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING FROM THE EPISODES OR MANGA, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUING ME FOR MY $1.32. IT'S MINE, ALL MINE

Chapter One

Kagome arrived at the campsite with her backpack. "Everybody, I need to tell you something." They all rushed to her with looks on their faces that asked what's the matter?' She gave them a reassuring smile and told them to sit down.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, you know I didn't mean to."

"Yea, yea, I know…" Inuyasha managed to growl out with his face in the earth.

"OK, anyways, what did you wanna tell us about Kagome?" asked Shippo curiously.

"Well, in a week we are gonna be celebrating a special holiday called Valentine's Day in my Era. On this day, you are supposed to show your love to somebody all day. There is a lot of activities we do on this day that ranges from Kids to Teens to Adults."

"Kagome, you wouldn't mean..."

"Eek! NO, Miroku! Get your perverted mind out of the gutter!" screamed Kagome, her whole face going red from the thought. Sango just caught on to what he was saying and hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu after yelling that he was a hentai. Kagome looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was turning redder that his haori.

"As I was saying," she continued trying to force the blush off her face, "The kids activities include making valentines and eating candy." Shippo squealed in delight. "Shippo that would be your area." She pulled out a book from the depths of her backpack and rifled through a couple of pages before coming to a stop and told the young kitsune to take a look. He jumped into her lap and stared down at the book.

"So they are in the shape of a heart and usually red and decorated with drawings and other stuff?" He frowned as he noticed he had nothing to work with.

"Yep, I have some supplies in my back pack so you can start making them now if you want..."

"Thanks, Kagome!"

Kagome pulled out red construction paper, markers, crayons, scissors, glues, beads, and some glitter. Shippo's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw all that she had brought him. She laughed as he made a look of delight at all the things he could do with it.

"Shippo, why don't you go into Kaede's hut and have an early start?" asked Kagome.

He gathered the supplies in hand and disappeared into the hut.

After he was gone, she decided now was the time to ask them something.

"As I told you before there is different things each age group can do," she started trying to keep from showing them the blush that was starting to creep back up her cheeks while sending a dangerous glare in the monk's direction. " In the adult category, they buy each other presents and do other sweet gestures for each other. Usually the adults do this for their spouse, or, " glancing at Inuyasha, "their mate." She saw that his ears perked up when she said the word mate. I wonder if he is thinking of the same thing I am...'

No way, she would never become a filthy half-breed's mate like me...'

"Well, for the teenagers, it's almost the exactly the same, but in some ways, much trickier. In school we have a Valentine's Day Ball. I love to dance and I really wanted to go, and I was wondering if all of you wanted to go with me. Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

"Well... I know Hojo would love it if he could take me..."

"All right. I'm definitely going then." She couldn't help but grin, knowing full well that Inuyasha would rather die then give her up to Hojo.

"Sango?"

"It sounds like fun, count me in!"

"Miroku?"

"Do you even have to ask? I'm fine as long as I get to stay with my dear Sango."

Every one else in the group rolls their eyes at the monk's comment.

"OK, when you go there you will have to wear shoes and an outfit called a tux. No, Inuyasha, you cannot wear your haori and yes you have to keep the shoes on. It's just one night. Miroku you will have to change out of your monk's robes. Oh, and no one is allowed to bring any weaponry or staffs of any kind. Sango, you and me can go shopping tomorrow for a dress to wear. You guys need to come too to find the right tux for each of you. It's 3:45 now and the mall closes at 8:30 so we still have four hours and forty-five minutes left. The well should let you and Miroku through if you jump down with me and Inuyasha jumps down with Miroku. It should also work the same way on the other side. How about we go now?"

They nodded their heads in agreement and Kagome went to tell Kaede and Shippo that they would be gone awhile and were bringing Miroku and Sango.

"But Kagome..."

"I'm sorry Shippo, this is a dance for the big kids."

The kitsune lowered his head and nodded, showing he understood but he wasn't very happy about it.

"But... how about I bring some candy back? Some chocolate, maybe?"

Shippo brightened after she said that and he ran over and hugged her. "Thanks, Kagome!"

"You're welcome, Shippo. I have to get back to the others now so we can start on the shopping."

He waved as she exited the hut. The others were waiting for her by the bone-eaters well. Inuyasha looked like he was getting really impatient but that wasn't anything new.

"Okay guys, let's go before the mall closes."

She grabbed Sango's hand and jumped in the well. Inuyasha got Miroku on his back and then followed after her.

At the Higurashi Shrine

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hello dear, we weren't expecting Inuyasha to let you out of his sight so quickly." Her mom said smiling.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!" He argued, looking around for support, finding that everyone else was all looking away or rolling their eyes. "Feh." He said, giving up.

"Uh... mom... do you think I could borrow some money to get us dresses and tuxes for the Valentines Day Ball?"

"Yes, you can take my credit card to get everything you need."

Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy.' "Are you sure about taking the credit card?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not every day my only daughter goes to a dance... especially one that is supposed to be bigger than prom. And your friends here, Miroku and Sango I presume, have never even been to this era before and I know how much they all mean to you. Especially Inuyasha." She winked at the last part and made Kagome go slightly red.

"Umm... thanks. Before we go to the mall though, I was wondering if you could see if you could find something Miroku and Inuyasha could wear to the mall, while I find something for Sango to dress up in?"

"Sure! Come on boys."

The two boys followed Kagome's mother and Kagome led Sango up to her room. Sango loved Kagome's closet with all kinds of dresses and skirts. Kagome dressed her in a blue jean mini with a pink top and black strappy wrap-around sandals. Kagome then brought her back down to the living room to see the boys waiting with loose shirts and some pants that used to belong to Kagome's dad.

"Can we go now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mom, do you think you could drop us off?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, mom! Okay guys, let's get in the car."

Miroku and Sango looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language or something. That's when she realized they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just follow me."

After she got Miroku and Sango in the car, she took her seat by Inuyasha and buckled up.

At The Mall

"Thanks, mom!"

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Ok everyone, we have four and a half hours to get everything. Oh, I almost forgot... Inuyasha come here..."

Kagome tied a bandana around Inuyasha's head to hide his doggie ears. While she was tying it, her hands rubbed his ears and he began to purr. Kagome giggled while she finished tying it and opened up the door. She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the car and also making him blush. She saw this and squeezed his hand. He just smiled at the beauty in front of him. My beauty, that is... all mine...'

By the time he snapped out of it Miroku and Sango were already out of the car and her mom was driving off. She was talking to Miroku and Sango about where they would be going and that they would have to size them up and get some clothes for when they would be staying here since they had to have some normal clothes for here.

Look at how she takes charge over any situation... wait, why am I having all these feelings all of a sudden... I have had them before but they have never been this strong. Hold on... oh crap, it's mating season' He sniffed trying to clear his mind when suddenly he caught some thing in the air. He had smelt it before but it was never any good...wait she-she is on her gulp period. She's in heat' Here was the equation in his head:

Kagome in heat + mating season for him Strong urges and desires for him and maybe some feelings emitting from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentines- A day for lovers

**Summary**: Kagome celebrates Valentine's Day in the Feudal Era then decides to take Miroku and Sango to the dance at her school. Fluffiness and WAFF alert. Maybe a lemon. Inu/Kag, Mir/San.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I can't own and you don't sue

**Genre**: Hentai/Romance/Comedy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Last time**: Kagome in heat + mating season for him Strong urges and desires for him and maybe some feelings emitting from her.

**Chapter 2**

When they made it into the mall, Miroku and Sango acted like little kids with their cries of "Ooh... Can we go in here... and here... and here?"

Kagome giggled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand again, this time pulling him into a teenager clothing department. She then pulled him close to her and said, "Could you do me a favor? Pleeeease?"

Umm... gulp I guess so..." Sweating heavily because of their close proximity and trying to push his strong feelings back down. It wasn't very easy...

"You and Miroku look around the store and try to find something. I can help Sango. When y'all find something, go into those dressing rooms and change into an outfit. Come out here when you are done and show me."

He nodded and pulled Miroku away from a purple girls dress that he was looking at. Kagome laughed when she saw what he was looking at and went to help Sango so she wouldn't have a heart attack. She picked out a pair of blue jean capris with a white tank top and a racer jacket that was black with white stripes. She also got a pair of jeans studded with diamonds at the bottom and a black top that was also studded with the words Lovable. After she was done with Sango she went over to see what the boys were up to.

+ With the boys (when Kagome was with Sango) +

"Inuyasha?"

"What do you want, monk?"

"Tell me what's going on..."

"Nothing, I always say that."

"No. I mean with Kagome..."

Even hearing the name of the beautiful miko drives him crazy. "n-nothing is w-wrong..." He starts to sweat and blush a little bit. "Why w-would you t-think that...?"

"Okay, number one, you're blushing,"

"Damnit!"

"Number two, you're also sweating and stuttering when ever I say the name..."

"Umm... Name?"

"Kagome?"

Again he starts sweating and blushing all over again and manages to stutter out, "I d-do n-not..."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was stupid and said, "Inuyasha, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth, now!"

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable at what he was about to say. "Fine... I guess you should know anyways..." He swallowed and took a deep breath before he went on to tell him. "You already know that I am a Inu-hanyou, right?" Miroku nodded and he continued, "Well you also know that I have a very delicate nose and can smell all kinds of things that humans can't. Well in this season, all Inu-youkai's start going into something we call m-mating season..." Miroku's eyes got bigger, but he didn't say anything. He wanted the full story. "It doesn't really effect me unless I'm by the person who is supposed to be my mate..."

"Kagome?"

"It seems that way. She makes it worse than that for me though..."

"Why? What did she do..."

"It's more of what she is doing..." Miroku looked puzzled. "She's on her period... to a demon that means she is in heat..."

"How would you know?"

"My super sensitive nose..."

"Oh..."

------When both Conversations are done------

"Hey Inuyasha! I like the outfit!" Kagome yelled coming across the store. To him it looked like she was gliding and what a beauty she was...

'Crap, I have to stop this...'

"How's my favorite hanyou doing?" She asked as she stared up at him lovingly.

"Um... great but a little hungry..." He said, rubbing his stomach

"That's my Inuyasha..."

'And my Kagome.'

- - - - - End of Chapter - - - - -

A/N: Wow... you guys are so nice. I decided to post a short chapter because It was really killing some of y'all... Oh well... it's fun to write. You see, when you review and I read them-I post so review and you get another chapter. Just a lil click of a button...

-Love always-

Meagan


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines- A day for lovers

**Summary**: Kagome celebrates Valentine's Day in the Feudal Era then decides to take Miroku and Sango to the dance at her school. Fluffiness and WAFF alert. Maybe a lemon. Inu/Kag, Mir/San.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own so... puppy dog eyes please don't sue

**Genre**: Hentai/Romance/Comedy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Last time**: "How's my favorite hanyou doing?" She asked as she stared up at him lovingly.

"Um... great but a little hungry..." He said, rubbing his stomach

"That's my Inuyasha..."

'And my Kagome.'

Chapter 3

Kagome bought the outfit he was wearing-A black shirt with the words 'take me home and feed me' with black jeans. She also bought a pair of blue jeans with a green shirt that said 'I see dumb people'. She knew he would like stuff like that. Miroku chose a dark purple T-shirt with the word 'hope' on it. He tried to get a dress, but Inuyasha explained that it was a girls-only thing. So he settled for a dark blue tee that went with his black basketball pants that had white stripes down the side.

'I'm glad I already paid for Sango's clothes because she might not want to match Miroku... Oh, well... Too bad...'

He picked out a pair of blue jean shorts to go with the t-shirt. After Kagome finished paying for the clothes, they went to the food court. She got a couple of cheeseburgers for Sango and Miroku. She also got a bowl of Oden for herself and two bowls of ramen for her hanyou. She sat down at a booth and Inuyasha quickly sat down beside her. 'Like I'm gonna let anyone else sit by _my_ Kagome.'

Sango sat down on the opposite side of her and Miroku slid in along with her. They ate hungrily in silence since none of them got to eat breakfast. Guess who was the first one done?

"You couldn't be that hungry, Inuyasha... Oh wait, yes you can... I forgot who I was talking to..." Kagome said with a smile

"You better watch it, wench..." He replied playfully.

"Don't make me 's' you...The floor here is made of concrete and it is much harder than dirt..." She warned jokingly. She loved to tease _her_ hanyou.

"I was just kidding..." He mumbled under his breath.

She linked arms with him and intertwined their hands. Then for some reason or another he started blushing and sweating again.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Um... y-yeah I-I just need a lit-little bit o-of f-fresh air..." He managed to get out.

"OK, we can look for tuxes and dresses now. Sango, Miroku, let's go!"

"So... Kagome... who is everybody going with in the store?" asked Miroku.

"Well..." Right as she was about to tell him that Sango would be with her, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and clung to her. "I guess I am going with Inuyasha this time and you are going with Sango." If they were any bit surprised, they were really good at hiding it.

"Come, my dear Sango..."

Miroku grabbed her hand and went in the store, dragging a Sango that was rolling her eyes. "Kagome... Don't leave me." Sango was trying to get away from the lecherous monk.

"Well... First we need to look through these books to see what kind of tuxes you guys want to get. (A/N: They were in a shop that custom made the dresses and tuxes.) Sango and I will look in these books for dresses. We can actually help you and Inuyasha look for tuxes though."

'I can't wait to see what happens at this dance...' Inuyasha thought. When she went up to her room with Sango, he had grabbed the book out of her backpack and quickly leafed through it. He stopped on a page where they mentioned dances. It told about the affection the girls and guys show each other. It made him think about Kagome. He knew he loved her... but... he didn't know how he could tell her without him looking weak. 'But does she love me back?' He wanted to tell her at the dance and he vowed he would find a way to tell her how he felt. 'I want her to be mine but she has to know how I feel... Damnit! Can't anything ever be simple...?'

"...So how about this one, Inuyasha?" She showed him a picture of a regular black tux but instead of the white shirt that was usually underneath, he could customize it with a red shirt instead to match the little red handkerchief in his front pocket. She already knew his favorite color is red.

"What? Oh... Yeah. What kind is Miroku getting?"

"Same one as yours except he has purple in stead of red."

"OK, sounds good to me."

"We already looked for our dresses when you were in la la land."

"Show us then."

"Sorry, you can't see until the day of the dance."

"Hey, no fair!" He whined.

"It'll be worth the wait..." Miroku whispered in his ear.

"Hmm... Maybe..." He thought out loud.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing..." He replied.

"Feh" Both of the girls replied. Miroku busted out laughing at the personality switch. They all ended up laughing and breathless. They decided too call Kagome's mom to pick them up. Even after that, they knew it was gonna be a long day...

A/N: Still sorry that it is short, but it's longer than the last one... I would wait until I could make it longer, but who knows how long that could be since school has started. I will find a way (and time) to update and post. I will update if I get 10 more reviews. If I get more than that, I'll make it twice as longer.

Meagan

(I Love IY)


End file.
